


Diplomacy - It's Not For Everyone

by mavy1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sokka sucks at flirting, but everything works out fine I promise, diplomatic events are just a fun excuse to put everyone in fancy clothes, like really sucks at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavy1/pseuds/mavy1
Summary: Written for a tumblr request: Sokka doesn’t know how to flirt with boys (“hey jerks, can I watch your jerk bending?”) and annoying Zuko until the two get their shit together.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 779





	Diplomacy - It's Not For Everyone

Sokka liked to imagine that years from now, long after the exploits of the avatar and his friends had passed into legend, that people would speak equally highly of this night. The building of Republic City’s air temple had finished just a few days before, and that in itself was a historic accomplishment. But tonight, they were to commemorate their success with what Sokka hoped would be an even more historic party. Officially, it was a ball to be attended by only the highest members of the courts of the four nations. But to Sokka’s knowledge, and only marginally more unofficially, the citizens of the young city were sure to be having celebrations of their own that would surely continue into the night and possibly into the following day. Or two. And he hoped that, just this once, they could all be remembered as the reason people had something to celebrate that didn’t involve any bloodshed beforehand.

Sokka also knew that they were getting a much better deal. By now he had learned these while events were always incredibly glamourous, and to be included on their guest lists was considered a great honour, they happened to have the fatal flaw of being incredibly stuffy and boring. Especially these days. As he and his friends got older, it seemed to be becoming increasingly difficult to gather them all in a room together at the same time. He doubted tonight would be any different.

He had arrived with Katara and Aang, both of whom were ecstatic over the completion of the temple. Sokka knew how important this night was to Aang, and took no offence when in just a few minutes he had lost sight of the pair when Aang’s excitement had proved too much to keep them by his side. Since then he had mingled with the crowd, exchanging niceties with the near-strangers, the stiff fabric of his clothes growing increasingly irritating when his high collar chaffed against his neck as his head was forced on a constant swivel to catch the various directions he was being called from. He was about to excuse himself and slip outside when he caught sight of two familiar face. Sighing with relief, he excused himself from his present company and made his way over to them.

“Toph! Suki!” He called.

Hearing Sokka’s familiar voice, Suki turned quickly, raising her hand in greeting. Though her response was lost in the noise of the crowd, Sokka knew she was just as pleased to see him as he had been to see her.

Sokka pushed his way between the masses of people with gentle insistence, eager to see his friends. When he finally reached them, he was welcomed with a firm punch to the shoulder, which for once he actually appreciated.

“Took you long enough Snoozles.” Toph grinned broadly at him, clearly pleased with herself.

“Sorry, it’s so packed in here I can barely even move!” Sokka lamented.

“You’re telling me! People keep stepping on my feet!”

Sokka laughed at that, noticing for the fist time that, while someone had managed to force Toph into an elegant dress worthy of the occasion, they hadn’t been able to convince her to put on shoes, though he was sure they had tried. Evidently, no one would be making a lady out of Toph any time soon. “Well you can take a girl out of the mud…”

Suki giggled, and Sokka turned to look at her. Dressed in fine gold and green silks, a few stray hairs falling from her elegant up-do to kiss her ivory-painted cheekbones and frame her stunning face, she stood out even amongst the crowd of similarly coloured earth kingdom citizens.

“Now you on the other hand, Suki,” Sokka sighed, exaggerating his infatuation only slightly, “you look radiant as always.” Though he and Suki were no longer together, he couldn’t deny there was no chance he would meet a more beautiful girl tonight than her.

“Thanks, Sokka. You clean up rather nice yourself.”

Sokka could feel his cheeks heat at her compliment, and found himself almost grateful when Toph interrupted before he could respond and make an ass of himself.

“Have you seen any of the others, Sokka? It’s hard to tell what’s going on in here with some many people stomping around. Some air temple this is.” She snorted at her own joke, and Suki rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I came in with Aang and Katara, but I have no idea where they’ve gotten too. I’m just happy I found you two.”

To say he was happy was really quite an understatement – Sokka couldn’t even remember the last time he had the pleasure of the company of so many of his friends. Only one person remained still unaccounted for.

“What about Zuko? Wasn’t he supposed to be here tonight too?” Toph asked, as if reading his mind.

Sokka felt his mood turn sour, remembering how unpleasant his last few interactions with Zuko had become. And how they had been avoiding each other recently. Or he had, at least.

“How should I know? It’s not like he talks to me any more than you guys.”

“Oh, is that right?” Toph drawled. “Because I seem to remember you two being practically attached at the hip the last time we were together.”

“Yeah well that was a while ago.” Sokka snapped. “Look, if you’re so eager to see him, why don’t you go look for him yourself.”

Toph only shrugged in response, not particularly interested in whatever petty conflict her overly dramatic friends had cooked up in her absence.

“Okay grouchy, I guess I’ll find our friends on my own then.” She disappeared into the crowd without another word, waving goodbye to Suki as she went, but hardly caring if she had offended Sokka or not. He would get over it, of that much she could be sure.

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest defensively despite her departure, wearing an angry pout as he bowed his head to sulk. Toph wasn’t one to coddle, and she wouldn’t have thought it to be such a sore spot, but he hardly appreciated the reminder of how strained their relationship had become recently.

He was shaken out of his sullen state by Suki’s gentle touch as she looped her arm through his, leading him gently away.

“Hey. Walk with me?”

For a while they were silent, Sokka stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the reason for his sudden bad mood, and Suki politely trying to allow him the time he needed. But eventually she had had enough, breaking the silence of her own accord.

“So… are you going to talk to me about what’s going on with you, or am I going to have to guess.”

“Nothing’s going on, Suki. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Suki snorted, rolling her eyes. “Alright then, apparently I _am_ going to have to guess. And my guess is you finally found the courage to tell Zuko how you feel, and things didn’t go very well.”

Startled by both the casual implication of her words and her calm surety in them, Sokka fell prey to his own defensive instincts. “What? What are you talking about? I don’t have feelings for Zuko, that would be…”

“Sokka, it’s _okay_ , you don’t have to pretend on my account.”

Sokka considered her carefully. Her reassuring smile, her kind eyes, the way she seemed to radiate warmth and comfort like no one else could. Who could he confide in, if not her? Who knew him better than she did? Obviously even better than he had realized. He sighed heavily, allowing himself to feel the ache he usually tried to disguise, and decided that however difficult it might be to share his feelings, it would be worth it.

“I – I didn’t tell him anything. I tried. I thought maybe – maybe he felt the same. But every time I got close, he would just get annoyed or upset with me. Eventually, it just got to be too much, you know? So, I stopped trying.”

It wasn’t the idea that Zuko might not return his feelings that hurt. He thought, in time, he could have overcome that. Knew their friendship was too strong to really suffer for it. No, what really hurt Sokka more than anything was realizing that might hate him for his feelings – might grow tired of dealing with them. Tired of _him._

“I’m sorry, Sokka.” Suki squeezed is arm warmly, offering him a sympathetic smile. “So, what _did_ you say to him?”

“I don’t know I just – I thought he might feel the same, but I wasn’t sure, so I figured I’d, you know, try and feel out the situation a little. Be delicate. Try and find some use for my considerable… diplomatic skills, so to speak.”

Sokka knew there was a chance, however sure he wanted to be, that Zuko might not return his favour. He thought it best test the waters somewhat, before jumping straight into their depths. But Suki was regarding him somewhat suspiciously now, one brow raised, examining him intently.

“Meaning?” She asked, drawing out the word carefully, wariness evident in her voice.

“I guess I tried… flirting a little?”

Suki’s face contorted suddenly, and a peel of laughter escaped her lips before she could stifle it.

“Suki…” Sokka whined, anger and embarrassment blooming in his chest.

“Oh, Sokka I’m _sorry!_ But, you _must_ know, don’t you? No wonder Zuko has no idea!” She smothered her laughter as quickly as she could, whipping the tears gathering in her eyes away before they could ruin her make-up.

“What are you _talking_ about?”

“Sokka, _you’re terrible at flirting_. I’m so sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but you really are just absolutely the worst at it. And well… Zuko isn’t exactly the best at deciphering those types of things at the best of times. You poor boys, you really are quite the pair.”

It smarted a little, to have it suggested that the reason for his misfortune was his own clumsiness, though it did light a little flame of hope in his chest. Still, he wasn’t quite ready to admit his ineptitude just yet.

“Well _you_ went out with me.” Sokka muttered bitterly.

“I sure did, and believe me it had nothing to do with your… let’s say _diplomatic negotiations?”_

Sokka snorted indignantly. But Suki’s assurance had given him pause. Could she be right? Was Zuko’s apparent sudden distaste for his friend only caused by Sokka’s awkward and uncomfortable ramblings as she suggested? Did he really still have a chance to make his true feelings clear? He hardly dared hope that Zuko might return them, but at least all he had lost so far was his pride, and not the friendship of someone so important to him.

“Sokka, just because Zuko didn’t respond to your _flirting,_ it doesn’t mean he doesn’t have feelings for you.” Suki said, giving voice to his thoughts.

“Maybe…”

He almost didn’t want to believe it was possible. In a way, it was easier to keep believing he had already done what he could, and what he wanted was simply out of his reach. But if what she said was true, then the only way to make his feelings known was to be truly open about them. And that was something Sokka dreaded.

“I really think you should just tell him. I promise, things will work out okay.”

“Whatever.” Sokka sighed. “I doubt I’ll get the chance anyways. It’s not like he’s…”

Before he could finish lamenting Zuko’s absence, he spotted him just below them. From their vantage point on the balcony they could see clear across the ballroom to where Zuko stood amidst a group of foreign dignitaries. Sokka could hardly believe he hadn’t noticed him before, for he was absolutely dazzling.

Though he had seen him dressed as fine as he was tonight on several occasions, somehow he looked even more striking than he remembered. His tall, elegant form was clad in rich red and gold that stood out amongst the cooler shades of those around him. The crimson of his long robes pooled like blood against his pale skin, and Sokka was suddenly aware of the intensity of his own heartbeats hammering against his ribs. Plates of brilliant gold sat atop his shoulders, extending into a high collar at his neck, leaving only the smallest sliver of his throat bare. His hair must have gotten longer since they were last together, for now Zuko wore only half pulled back from his face, secured into a sleek bun which held his delicate crown, while the rest fell loose upon his shoulders and down his back, held straight and dignified. It was abundantly clear to Sokka that, however much Zuko might prefer the comfort he found with his friends to the demands of royal engagements, he was obviously born for this.

Suki cleared her throat politely, and Sokka snapped his mouth shut quickly. He hadn’t even realized he had let it fall open. He felt his cheeks heating as he turned to try and offer explanation to his friend, but she only smiled a him knowingly, nudging him with her shoulder and coking her head in Zuko’s direction.

“Go get ‘em, handsome.”

Sokka laughed nervously, smoothing strands of hair from his face as he worried his lip between his teeth. But despite his apprehensions, he needed no more encouragement to take his leave.

He descended the small marble staircase separating them quickly, calling out in the hopes of ensuring he did not lose his friend.

“Zuko! Hey!”

Hearing Sokka’s voice, Zuko turned towards him, spotting him from across the dance floor and raising a hand in greeting, beckoning him over.

He watched Sokka as he weaved his way through the crowd with rapt attention, a warm smile on his face, his focus undivided by those he had been speaking with only moments before. Finally, Sokka reached his side, and for a moment, he was nearly at a lose for what to say.

“Zuko it’s – it’s good to see you.” Sokka stammered. Zuko hummed in agreement, a sound that would have been lost had they not been standing so close.

“You look very…” Sokka’s mind fumbled for the right words to describe just how lovely Zuko looked tonight in his fine fire nation garb – “red.”

Damn it. Maybe Suki was right after all.

“Oh – well…” Zuko’s cheeks began to colour the shade Sokka had mistakenly given as compliment.

“It is very warm in here.” He finished rather defensively.

“No, I uh – I meant to say that you look nice – very nice tonight.”

“Oh.” Zuko’s blush deepened, but his smile returned as he smoothed a hand over the shoulder of Sokka’s jacket. “Thank you. So do you.”

The admission was somewhat quiet, low enough to keep it from prying ears.

“Well then, maybe it _was_ worth wearing these uncomfortable clothes after all.” Sokka added in a tone he must have thought was suave and charming.

“Of course it was, Sokka.” Zuko stated flatly. “As much as you dislike it, it _is_ important to dress appropriately to such events.”

“Because _you_ like it, Zuko. That’s what makes it worth while.”

“Ah I – oh.” Was all Zuko could stammer in response.

Okay. Suki was _definitely_ right.

They stood together for a while without speaking, but their silence wasn’t uncomfortable. While none of Sokka’s more subtle cues had landed, he had at least managed to clarify his meanings, and Zuko hadn’t seemed to take them too poorly. He thought, perhaps, he could stand one more attempt. He _had_ to.

“The music’s nice tonight, don’t you think? No wonder the dance floor is so crowded.” Zuko nodded, humming his agreement.

“Do you think – Do you think maybe they have room for two more?”

Zuko turned to look at Sokka, who couldn’t help but hold his breath as he was raked over by golden eyes, which after only a moment went wide as he seemed to finally understand Sokka’s meaning.

“Sokka,” he began hesitantly, “are you trying to ask me to dance?”

“Yes,” Sokka blurted quickly before he could lose his nerve, “I am.”

A soft, petal-pink returned to Zuko’s cheeks as he dipped his head slightly, a single strand of hair falling from behind his ear to shroud his face, behind which he appeared to hide rather gratefully.

“I – I’m not very good at dancing.” He murmured.

Sokka sighed heavily, shaking his head as he admitted final defeat and turned to leave. “Just forget it.”

Zuko caught his sleeve before he could get far, pulling him back towards him, his blush deepening to near-scarlet, but he held Sokka’s gaze with resolute intensity.

“But, I’d really like it if – maybe you could teach me?” The hopefulness in his voice was raw and apparent, and for the first time, Sokka let himself hope too.

A small, delicate smile spread on his face as Zuko slipped his hand into Sokka’s, and Sokka could hardly believe his own bravery as he slid an arm about his waist, pulling him just a little closer.

“Yeah, okay. I’d really like that too.” He breathed softly.

A breathy, nervous chuckle escaped him as he led Zuko out onto into the ballroom. True to his word, Zuko spent much of the night treading painfully on Sokka’s toes - but Sokka didn’t mind. He could teach him to dance, he knew it. He would keep trying, even if it took the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I included a lot of Suki in this zukka fic. She and Sokka are best friends and you can't convince me otherwise!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, I actually had a lot of fun writing it once I got into it! Thanks for reading! Feel free to share your thoughts here, or find me on tumblr @backcountry-deltora


End file.
